onepieceundead_rolepayfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
WORLD TIMELINE The Timeline is the Recording of Events that not only Prelude the Main Storyline, which the Role Players will have the opportunity to play through to create a dynamic tale, but the actual events that occur during this play through. The Timeline is only ever updated when Event(s) are created and played; they will depict a cohesive story from start to...if there will ever be an ending. To remain dynamic and fresh, the timeline will never been fleshed out; in fact the actions of the Role Players can largely influence exactly what is to occur next. The Staff hopes you all enjoy! The Beginning Before there were Pirate Kings, conquerors of the sea. Before there were Living Martyrs, ushers of a new world order. Before there were enforcers of justice known as the World Government. There was a world absence of global unity. Despite the isolated lands, the worlds’ inhabitants shared two similarities. The first was its vast separation of communication and connection amongst each other because of the yet untraversed seas, which gave birth to the Exploration Age. In fact, it was common belief that the land you stood on was the world itself surrounded by nothing but water. Reasonable because each island’s capability of sustaining life, and never interacting with anything foreign, however like human nature; the curiosity would soon elevate. Were they truly the center of the universe? This universe they often theorized about, was it more beyond the sea that often seemed to be imprisoning? Was there a heaven beyond the sky that hovered over their measly world? Was the sea simply Hell’s graveyard awaiting for souls to live a seemingly captive lifestyle, within a never-ending cycle of life and death? If not, what did that mean for this universe? Who was responsible for the multi-world universe and its life? At the dawn of the Exploration Age, the Archeologist of the universe served as the fore runners, many worlds (islands) developed skill professions to transcend the actual ability used to survive on a piece of stable rock. The philosophers of the lands desired answers and were capable of rallying their world to seek them, unfortunately not all bought into the gibberish of the spewing fools, however their opposition didn't effect the outcome. In the first expedition movements, thanks to the technological advancements Smiths and Engineers were developing, the philosophers managed to have vessels created for transportation. Unbeknownst to each other, for quite some years the explorations were never successful because of the adventurers inability to survive on the harsh seas as well truly navigate through it. The result would be countless lost lives and deserted vessels that would become the trash of the sea’s floor, ultimately leaving both people and vessels as odes and lyrics for generations to pass down. It was because of this dark period of the Exploration, that extraordinary skills developed regarding navigating the seas; going so far to possess individuals whose life work was to navigate and be cartographers. To supplement strives to perfecting exploration, Chef and Doctor Skills improved as well. As time progressed, these once separated worlds were finally able to communicate with another; finally answer their generations’ long questions. What was a “world” was in fact much less than that, an island the best thing to call it. Thus, their home could not possibly be the center of the universe; in fact, they now believed the universe to be something grander than an existence beyond the limit the naked eye could see out into sea. The universe was what lied beyond the sky and that anything in or before the latter was actually the world; it was big enough to hold an unknowingly amount of islands. Even with those questions answered, they served nothing but prerequisites to further questions. Were these foreign “creatures” the same as them? If so, then why did these people differ in their habits? Why they differ in their appearance? Why they differ in their body traits? If they were near the same level of capabilities, was their methods and knowledge equal to another island’s inhabitants? Brief interaction would help answer queries the explorers held, however from that period onward; they desired and determined communication be kept, that this newly establish connection continue to strengthen. It is throughout the next few generations that the efforts of the history’s explorers prove fruitful. Most of the world is mapped, trade routes and international commerce is established, and more importantly, the spread of cultural aspects reaches as far other sides of the world. Wanting to learn all the mysteries of the world, every nation (island) sent a group of their best scholars to live and cultivate upon this massive unclaimed land. It is there they would spend the rest of their lives: discovering new aspects of the one grand world they now understood they shared, experimenting to test their own capabilities regarding creating and destroying, and even reproducing for their offspring to carry on the mission. This objective was initiated because the intellectuals of the world possessed a curiosity that was growing exponentially; faster than normal means of investigating to satisfy their interest would allow to them to do. If every piece of the world's islands were together, the secrets of life would be easier to find; it would cut down on what would be an estimation of eras it would take to do this by normal means, which was exploring the world on their own separate accord. The World Became One. It is through this grand collaboration that, this land of scholars was named “The Great Kingdom”. What lied there were the secrets, origins, and explanations of the world’s fore coming, supernatural/uncanny abilities, and an accurate piecing of the globe’s timeline. Wanting to ensure equality among the world, they would release this information for the other nations to prosper, allowing them to experience all the amazing discoveries that there was to marvel over. This freedom, this peace, and this constant evolving would continue for eras. Members of the Great Kingdom would be branded with an initial; signaling their grand ancestry, the letter D * The Origin of Human-Humanoid Life * The Explanation of Global Status * The Discovery of Haki, Power of Destruction and Curses. * The Creation of Devil Fruits, Dials, and Relics The Birth of Dragons Understanding the importance of documentation, the world’s timeline, after piecing it together; the Scholars branded with the initial D determined the world had been around for eons before their arrival. However, they were able to pinpoint the start of sentient life, dating it back to 10,000 years prior to the formation of the Great Kingdom. As such, the formation of the kingdom started the first official year. It is within 400 years, this kingdom of scholars not only discover and/or creation magnificent abilities and objects; but they constructed blocks of text deemed indestructible as their time recorders. Known as Poneglyph Scripts, they were scattered among the world to not spoil the thirst and drive for knowledge. The most important one, Rio Poneglyph, kept in the Great Kingdom; what text lies upon it is unknown to even the outside world; only thing known is its existence. Nonetheless, the new source of wonders flooding the world, generations began to experience a completely different reality compared to the ancient times. Amazing abilities stemming from changing ones genetic make up to that of an wild animal to producing and harnessing the world’s elements to do your bidden; it truly became a marvelous world, however with the great power and knowledge came a more sinister side of human nature yet to be seen. The peace and harmony inflicted when shockingly another attribute, revealed natural to the human race was avaricious. Nations began to harness these abilities and creations only to further drive their own agendas. First cases started on a small scale, such as island complication within the civilizations. Civil unrest plagued many nations: some wiped out, others being domestically conqueror and re-established under the rule of a hierarchy, terrain and people forever permanently altered, and lastly some managing to restore the peace at the cost of abandoning life’s work of the Great Kingdom leaving them weakened. This sadden period would occur over the next century (500). Because of that period, which not recorded in history because of the shame the Great Kingdom held, the clan known by the letter D stopped their work. Once the world managed to gain a sense of control and responsibility, they could once again continue their life and ancestral life work. Unfortunately, after the period of civil unrest; began another era that would eventually be known as the Void Century (after everything is said and done). Conflict that occurred, although not strangers to the ordeal, suddenly broaden and began to grasp the entire world. The cause of this conflict was the hierarchies that managed to establish dominance throughout the previous century. Nations, now identifying themselves as kingdoms for they felt just as equally powerful to the Great Kingdom itself, were being run by royal bloodlines; an emulation of the clan known by the letter D.. Unsatisfied with their realm of control, the new generation of kings and queens sought the need to become more power; which erupted into the first global wars the world ever experienced. Nations, and even kingdoms, fell prey to the superior kingdoms that sought to not only extend their reach of control but also increase their militaristic power. It is during this next century (600) the world returned to an isolated state, not as separated as its original condition, but now existed territories that was not to be crossed. The Great Kingdom, still the most powerful and vast, held control in the domain that eras later be known as the New World. Four more quadrants were made, which claimed the rest of the world, and were categorized by their global positioning and ocean: South, North, East, and West Blues. Four Families ran a Blue each, and each one desired to stop at nothing but domination. It is within the next two centuries (800) kingdoms would continue to fall, prosper, and subject to the control of one of the Four Blue Kingdoms. It is also within that amount of time, they each realized the inevitable cycle of destruction they were causing each other; due from the constant havoc they plagued each other with, mind you not one kingdom engaged the Great Kingdom in fear of their power despite the rather pacifist nature that kingdom possessed and governed itself upon. Understanding that if one kingdom was to destroy another, one would rise and the destroyer would end up on the receiving end eventually; it was inevitable, thus 20 Kingdoms banded together desiring to rule the world together as an interconnected group of superior beings. These kingdoms dubbed themselves as Celestial Dragons, heavenly beasts of wrath and conquering. The Great Kingdom Falls Fearful of the event that these kingdoms would band together to bring upon the extinction of the Clan of D., the Great Kingdom during the years of global war amongst the Four Blue Kingdoms sought upon means to eradicate the darkness of all sentient life; in hope to end the savagery shown. It was then; they used all their knowledge to infuse an ancient spell upon a maiden of their clan. Requiring a pure heart, the host chosen in the form of a child; and with the impending chaos that would soon reach even the Great Kingdom; they could not risk her safety before she received the proper nurturing to one-day help restore harmony to the world. Thus, she was sent back to the origin of her people; a kingdom within the vast oceans that (because of its location) remained untainted by the darkness of the world above. Along with her, a piece of the Rio Ponelglyph upon a freshly made Ponelgyph was sent to this underwater island; hoping it served as a reminder for the royal family there (as well clansmen of D. the family willingly accepted to take in) that one day would come a time for war. Halfway through the Four Blue Kingdoms’ War, witnessing the carnage convinced the Clan of D. that the Ancient Power created would not be enough to end the corrupt nature of the world. Met with hesitation, the clan feared creating yet another Ancient Power risked the state of the world for the first one created possessed power unimaginable, they reluctantly decided they had no other choice. The next course of action was to create yet another Ancient Power, this time infusing an inanimate object with a power designed tactically compared to the previous; hoping the combination of both weapons would ensure the defeat of the heinous world outside. However, once again fearful of the security regarding this weapon; the sent this weapon into the heavens above along with a Ponelgyph (as well clansmen). Done with war preparation, the clansmen developed a safety net in the potential event the Great Kingdom was. Significantly reducing the numbers of the clansmen, they were ordered to scatter within the world; blending in and establishing a cover for even if the Great Kingdom was destroyed; the objective of restoring the world could be completed as long as traces of the Great Kingdom existed. Once a prominent clan became just five members who donned the title “The Gorosei”. Wanting to stall as long as possible, these five elders decided to use all their power crippling the almighty power the clan created centuries ago. They only mastered the use of the powers their ancestry created and/or harnessed through a positive, nurturing outlet. None possessed the experience as the outsiders did in wielding these powers as mere tools of weapons. Still, whatever time they could buy would be great; thus at the beginning of the year 800; the Gorosei released a global toxin in the air that poisoned the devil fruits they had harvested. Enhanced by an Ancient Power of Destruction, the poison installed an natural weakness in devil fruits: Haki was far superior allowing the Gorosei whom possessed nigh-unrivaled will a major advantage against the Fruit Users and Sea-Salt Water which was a huge disadvantage for they would be surrounded by nothing but the sea during the New World Invasion. Unfortunately, the fruits created stemmed from the power of the Gorosei, thus deactivating it would mean destroying their own power. Next did Haki, which they were capable of sealing the population of their Conqueror’s Haki (as the Public dubbed it) inside all enable bodies as a rare gene; only to be activated by a soul possess a pure heart. Unknowing of their tactics, the Celestial Dragons raided the New World and began war with Great Kingdom’s allies. Seemingly unhindered by their new weaknesses; as if they always fought with such cripples their entire life. The invasion proved too strong. Vastly overpowered and out skilled, the allies fell one by one each weak. The invasion would reach the Great Kingdom’s land. With such abilities, enacting the crippling effects came consequences, which drastically weakened the Gorosei even further; but once again, they were fighting for the future’s opposing members of the clan to stand a chance once the time came for war yet again. Thus, they openly awaited their death with a smile allowing their physical bodies to die but their strong will to live on; well all but one Gorosei that is. The Celestial Dragons managed to infiltrate the Gorosei, more like one had a staggering will that gave in to their selfish desire to live longer, that allowed them to learn of their “new” weaknesses and adapt for war. Gorosei even poisoned his fellow comrades weakening them so they could not perform their final act, which was to eradicate this island from existence to bury the texts that bought forth the chain of events that lead to this reality. Working out a deal to join the Celestial Dragons, in return, they get possession of all the secrets the Clan of D held from the public; they learned about the ancient weapons, although not their capabilities or whereabouts. Also learning about the split of the clan, the Dragons were infuriated at the idea that they were successfully stalled from complete world domination; thus they turn to the next best thing; reset the world… The Void Century Another century would pass (900); the original Celestial Dragons reproduced and replaced as hierarchies of royal families go. Except for one unique event, which included four individuals that lived through the war with the Great kingdom. This was possible because they were granted eternal life at the hands of the fallen Gorosei. Why such an ability bestowed upon them? They deemed the only tactical ways to ensure the new royal bloodline remain dominate was through three methods: To Eradicate the Old World – Using the last Gorosei to translate text detailing the Poneglyph networking system, they tracked and destroyed as much of the stone tablets they could. Originally thought to be indestructible, it was the last Gorosei would possessed the power to do so. After that, they destroyed the Great Kingdom; leaving it to become once again a land of waste. They even tried to go so far as removing abilities such as Haki and destroying the mystical Devil Fruits, however that was impossible because of the murdered Goroseis’ finally act; which ensured the Celestial Dragons would be powerless with the potential strength anybody could obtain in the future. Re-establish History - With ancient history gone, the Celestial Dragons restarted the timeline of the world; with it being they who were heavenly superior and the rest of the world viewed lesser. Religious text, text regarding the old world, and even social norms abolished. A global brain washing took effect, to ensure the people of the world returned back to a naive state of mind. Not so much back to a primitive setting (mistaking your island to be a world), but to a state of intelligence so that they could be worthy palms for the Celestial Dragon’s amusement. This could not become effective until method three was complete. Purge the Seas - Realizing the power the world possessed, excluding themselves (Four Celestial Dragons turned Gorosei), they saw the potential ease and willingness of the people being capable of rebellion such as they performed all these centuries. The Celestial Dragons, turned Gorosei, spent the remaining half the previous century committing purges on the kingdoms with any fighting presence; even kingdoms that served them. By the beginning of 9th Century (900), the world was majority weak; officially back to a state of being ordinary beings and an entire century as well that century's origin was wiped from record. It is with all three methods functioning together, the New Gorosei were capable of initiating one final act before they could sit back and enjoy the world they recreated; however to ensure all their efforts weren’t futile, the conquerors had to wait just one more century… Romance Dawn Old Era A Century had passed, the current day marking it the first of the Year 901, with the seas silent. Despite the cruel history lost in the void, seemingly for forever, it been awhile since a feeling of life or even mayhem grasped the world; it was the simple life. Too simple for human nature. This worried the Gorosei because they were some of the only few individuals with knowledge on the real history of the world, not some watered down; substituted mess the current world accepted. What exactly was accepted? The people were allowed to actually have some knowledge of the Clan of D., however the Gorosei painted them as nothing but savage like Revolutionaries that actually began trying to conqueror islands and eventually issue their own “world”. Name-dropping individuals and islands taken over. They even foretold the second coming of savages, dubbed as Pirates, whose story closely resembled the actions, none other of the Great 20 Kingdoms; once again deceiving the world. Why go through the trouble of romanticizing the enemy? It was to only highlight the inevitable fore coming of a “World Government” and stress enough of its actually need; the Gorosei was prepping the world to desire some type of task force to be more welcoming to a method of involvement the Gorosei required to crush their eternal enemies. There means of flooding the world with this information was through a Marine Press, established decades ago into the century; and slowly increasing its network and presence among the world. All of this being done because the Gorosei truly believed there was an importance of chaos, perhaps old habits of their past being hard to kill, and figured it would best to being the source of it; to ensure they remained in control. Although lies, it possessed some truth to the origin; for example: the names dropped was the descendants of previous clansmen of D.. The islands claimed to be taken over were either completely wiped because the Gorosei had learned of the presence of Clansmen of D. or the islands held inhabitants under that name but possessed too much power to seemingly engage with. The pirates were actual false “legends” used as ploys to draw the curiosity out of human nature. They understood the unstoppable behavior of human life, trying to suppress would surely prove to be futile; however if secretly encouraged and promoted behind the scenes, surely individuals would band together and venture off into the world. The Gorosei was finding it harder and harder to traverse the seas in sought of the ancient weapons, with also scouting any remnants of their eternal enemy, hence the entire concept of pirates crafted for them to use as search dogs. Even if they proved to be trouble and/or useless, they would still serve as a reason why the World Government was needed. Built on the principals of the 20 Kingdoms, slightly altered to fit the new times, the World Government would exist, as a political organization comprised of the majority of the world at large, ruled by the Gorosei. The Marines would serve as their primary military organization, headed by a Fleet Admiral, while a Cipher Pol operate behind the scenes, through either sabotage, reconnaissance, spying, espionage and/or assassination; their most powerful enemies are largely pirates and revolutionaries. Once working only in the shadows, the Gorosei plotted the time to release them was when the outcry of the seas could be heard; that way in some sick irony once their every desire was achieved, the people would have none other than themselves to blame. The Romance Dawn, the name of the new era the Gorosei had labelled it; some sought of glorifying the war that was about to begin. The World Government ironically tired and angered by the “freedom” of pirates and revolutionaries seemed to have, it finally established an act attempting to wipe out piracy and rebellion. Dubbed as “War against Piracy”. The first objective was to purge the seas of the nuisance piracy had induced. The Marines tasked with the creation of Marineford as well as Impel Down. Although small, the organization’s strength lied within Three Great Admirals whom; following the strict orders of the Gorosei, began the recruitment of foot soldiers; surely, the people would be fed up with all the “evil” in the world and would need a means of exacting their disdain. Seeing through the deception of the Gorosei, actual clansmen and allies would take up arms; starting a revolutionary cause to stall the true evil of the world; stall for when they possessed the strength to remove the World Government. As for piracy itself, it possessed no one nature or true goal; it was fueled by the prospect of freedom and fame, the promise of limitless wealth awaiting at the end of the world. Legends Fabricated * Gol D. Roger as Pirate King, the Most Powerful Pirate to ever existed as well the only individual capable of oppose the World Government; not for long for he was eventually captured and executed for his actions, not before declaring to the world of his riches. ''' * '''Ancient Alliance's Position, formed from the strongest 20 Kingdoms of the ancient time; they banded together to defeat an evil, sinister force in the name of justice. New Era Three ships sailed towards the East Blue, with a tremendous speed despite its bulk, with each one possessing a fraction of what was soon to be a Great Power of the world. Within the World Government, with what used to be the Great 20 Kingdom Alliance, these fractions came in the form of humans; possessing staggering power, enough to be known immediately within the government as its greatest military power. Entitled as Admirals, these three marines were expected to complete two objectives the following day to come. After their arrival at East Blue, and docking at Dawn Island home to the Goa Kingdom, they were to officially announce to the world that the World Government; only ever talked about in the Marine Press was finally forming and within that announcement begin the recruitment process to expand their reach & control. The second objective, unbeknownst to the Admirals themselves, they were the world’s distraction for some final movements by the Gorosei. It would be their last mission before retiring to their throne as the rulers of the world, or so they put it, and it involved acquiring one more piece to complete their power. Exactly what it was, nobody but them knew. Nonetheless, as the Three Admirals moved closer to the East Blue they would not be the only ones making way to the Goa Kingdom. Understanding the kingdom’s cultural norms, thanks to prior sent informants, what used to be made up stories by the Gorosei was now reality. Unlike the world, the Revolutionary Army knew all too well of the history the Gorosei “destroyed” because its originators founded the cause. Thus, they sent its 2nd in Command, with enough of a force to occupy the island, to seize an opportunity to gain leverage over the newly forming World Government. The forces was not being sent to conquer the island, otherwise they be no better than their enemy is. The Army was just cautious, especially since once it spread the truth about the World Government; the reaction towards such words could either prove to be beneficial or detrimental to their cause. Unlike the world, the Revolutionary Army knew all too well of the history the Gorosei “destroyed” because its originators founded the cause. After all, in history, Goa Kingdom was one of the Great Four Kingdoms because it reigned over the entire East Blue and was actually the originator of the idea to band together to form the Great 20 Kingdom Alliance. If received with ill intent, the Commander needed to be prepped to fight. One would question the sanity of the mission, but the Army learned through the years of infiltration that the Gorosei and Celestial Dragons even separated themselves from nobles from their own kingdom, ironic because they possess the same blood as their kingdoms. This fact proved advantageous for the army for the nobles did not exactly possess a strong bond with them, just a strong dependency; making them very selfish and easily sway-able if they felt they were benefiting more. News of the warning shots, what the Gorosei referred to as the events on Dawn Island, were effectively silenced for the most part throughout the world. It was not a difficult task considering the domain the World Government ruled over in the world. That and the fact that the news printing press was under their control. Even then, they documented for learning purposes. It seemed that they had a natural enemy and the best way to defeat them, for they did prove to be somewhat of a problem evident by Admiral Tian Wu’s defeat, was to learn about the opponent. Every organization and/or movement possessed a weak link, a crack in the armor to exploit, and the Gorosei intended to abuse that inevitable phenomenon. All word of this traveled back to the ears of the “Ancient Ones” through the abilities of their recently elected Fleet Admiral, Xin Lue Kui. The Gorosei were at the edge of humongous mountainous terrain, overlooking this far off kingdom. See as the foot soldiers were out there establishing political dominance, the Gorosei were on their own mission. Through the years of war and bloodshed, they constantly earn of a rumor about an ancient weapon man made; a weapon rumored to rival that of Uranus and Poseidon. Always chuckled off, for the Gorosei never witnessed such weapon during their war against the Great Kingdom; they sort no need to worry about such fairytales. That was of course, until the birth of their human member’s daughter. Treated as treason for such an act, for direct descendants of the great ones posed tremendous threat if they were ever nurtured right. The Gorosei instantly began descending the terrain, one high to tower even the sky’s clouds. All of them, rapidly approaching the kingdom that would never again experience the beauty of peace and tranquility.